A Baggins' Welcome
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: The Baggins' were always so good at entering Lord Elrond's home near death. Bilbo would be no exception.
1. Jumping In Front of Swords

A Baggins' Welcome

a/n: A thought crossed my mind in the film: Frodo was always getting injured or near death yet Bilbo is doing pretty good for himself. Yeah, I had to change that. I know there is some minor timeline screw ups in this so it is strictly movie-verse. Also, no Kili/Bilbo? I will change that. I will call it...Kilbo...or Bili or...I don't know, I'm too old for this :P Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I do plan on making a part 2 that explains some things I've left unclear.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins had been taking a small afternoon nap when he heard the commotion happening down the hall. With the arrival of his dear nephew he found it fitting to stay close to him. He trusted Lord Elrond, and rightly so, to sew the young lad up and to make him good as new. He checked up on Frodo's progress every few hours and he had remained healing and steady. So when he heard the cries he figured that Frodo's pack had finally caught up with him.

Sure enough, Samwise Gamgee stood looking at the closed door leading to the healing room. The poor lad's cheeks and eyes were burning red and he shook as though it was freezing. Bilbo had known Samwise since he was a small tot and knew how dearly he cherished Frodo. Even though he had a lovely bond with lad consisting of vegetables and local gossip, he had never seen him so upset. His heart pulled him to comfort the lad to which he made his way over as fast as his old bones would carry him.

"Master Samwise," Bilbo had to call to get the young lad's attention, "It is so lovely to see you here!"

Sam took one look at Bilbo before breaking out into heavier sobs. Bilbo's heart broke seeing the pain the hobbit had in his soul and laid a reassuring arm around his shoulders. Outsiders to Rivendell knew little of the power that the elves had for healing and mending.

"Samwise, do not shed these tears," Bilbo smiled at him. "Frodo is simply giving Lord Elrond a Baggins' welcome!"

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Bilbo, but I'm not following you," Sam sniffled and looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Have I ever told you the story of how I found myself in Rivendell the first time?" Bilbo asked and saw the hobbit slowly shake his head. "I arrived just like Frodo did, near death and hanging on by only a fraction of life if it wasn't for my dear friend."

"I never head that before Mr. Bilbo nor of your friend…" Sam's eyes already filled with hope.

Bilbo gave a small chuckle before his face fell. A small pang ran in his heart as he thought back to that mighty adventure. The fondness he had looking back on such a time was minuscule compared to what still existed in him for one certain dwarf who cared for him more than anyone else he had ever known.

"He was a loyal dwarf, more loyal than his brethren he was to me," Bilbo looked down at this hands, "He was always making sure their 'thief' was safe and in one piece. I'm not sure I would have made it if it wasn't for him."

"What was his name, Mr. Bilbo," Sam asked.

Bilbo looked up at the healing door and took in a deep breath as he remembered...

* * *

"Kili!" Bilbo yelled, running past the trees and deeper into the green forest.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as his feet carried him, calling out the dwarf's name. A sudden quelling of fright in his stomach nearly made him faint. His eyes frantically searched the greenery and stones. He feared it was already too late when a sudden roaring caused him to let out a small 'whelp!' and turn suddenly.

A mighty force collided into him and sent him flying into the soft dirt and twigs. Bilbo let out a loud 'getoffme' before shoving the now laughing bulk off of him.

"You are a horrible seeker, Boggins!" Kili snorted as he rolled onto his back. Placing a gloved hand on his stomach, the dwarf let out a few more howls as Bilbo cocked his eyebrow towards him.

"You didn't even give me a fair chance!" Bilbo pouted as he brushed the twigs off of her jacket. "Either way, we should be bringing this firewood back."

Kili jumped up onto his heels and picked up a few fallen logs, still laughing as they made their way back. Bilbo may have seem frustrated but truthfully he was glad Kili was around to make his days seem less of a mistake. The others had yet to see him as part of their companionship and Kili was the only one to give him a fair chance. True, this dwarf was immature and reckless but he had a way of making Bilbo smile that made his youth seem fresh instead of annoying.

It was incidents like this that allowed Bilbo to open up to Kili. Bilbo was aware that the two brothers were the closest to each other than any of the other members and he felt half way intruding between that. Yet when the order for firewood was given, Kili always volunteered to go as long as Bilbo tagged along.

The others probably saw this as a chance to loose the 'thief' to discuss matters they felt unworthy for him to hear. Gandalf had assured him that this was all in his head and no secrets were being kept but Bilbo knew the truth. He simply wasn't welcomed there and probably would never be. Get the job done and get out, that was Bilbo's new motto.

As the night would fall Bilbo would listen to the dwarves' tales of the mountains and lands they used to roam. For his whole life he had been so focused on elves that he failed to realize just how interesting these fellows were. Of course he did not let them in on the fact they enchanted and baffled him. Instead he silently ate his apple or his piece of smoked meat and perked up his ears.

Tonight he was told a tale of death and desolation, loss and lineage, all things to make even the cheeriest of men to frown. This set him in a very strange mood and he felt the need to slip away for a few moments. Since the dwarves only noticed his presence when they needed something, he felt he would be unnoticed. He was quite wrong.

Bilbo had found smooth boulder just big enough to sit either two hobbits or one Bombur and proceeded to rest upon it. As he was reflecting on his life and how differently it had before, his ears picked up a noise coming from behind him. By now he had deduced that softness of the step belonged to Kili.

"What has distressed you?" Kili asked and sat next him.

"You have no stories of happiness, do you?" Bilbo let out a small breath. "Of course we do!" Kili let out a chuckle.

"It does not seem like it," Bilbo said.

Kili put up a finger as if he had one but his face fell into concentration trying to find a tale of happiness. A few times it looked like he had something but his face would just fall again when he realized it was another sad tale. Finally he gave Bilbo a big smile and pointed to the sky.

"Do you see the stars?" Kili asked. "After the mighty fight in Moria, dozens of hundreds of stars fell and the sky was a giant star shower above them. Thorin looked up to the sky and yelled to the surviving members, 'Lads! Look upon the sky and know that this is the greatest honor a dwarf can ever have! Even the stars fall for our departed to guide them forth in their next adventure!' So, Bilbo, whenever you see a star fall, it is in fact just a star leaving their world to guide a brave warrior on to their next quest…how is that for a fine story!"

Bilbo gave Kili a soft smile and lightly shook his head. Still, a tale of war and death, but he appreciated what Kili tried to accomplish. To humor him, Bilbo laid back against the rock and looked up to the sky.

"What are you doing, Boggins?" Kili laughed.

"Hush, I'm trying to meet more dwarves!" Bilbo shushed him.

Kili let out a hardy howl and laid down next to him. They rested there for nearly an hour just watching the stars and waiting for one to fall. Kili spoke of his mother and his home and asked about Bilbo's life. Bilbo found himself talking of Bag End, of his garden, or his own mother, of the Gaffer's special brew…yet Kili was not bored of it. As they heard Fili calling for them, Kili turned and placed his lips close to Bilbo's ear.

"I would like to see your Shire one day," Kili whispered before he jumped to meet Fili.

Bilbo squinted towards the sky for a moment and tried to figure why this simply request made his stomach turn over and his heart to jump into his throat. But he pushed it away and followed the brothers back to the group.

* * *

All could not remain well, of course. Soon they found themselves being hunted and before long the Orcs were among them. Radagast the Brown led the Orcs away as fast as he could as the company ran hidden behind rocks. Gandalf had given him a sword but Bilbo was far too afraid to use it, so instead he just raced behind. As most stories go, they got caught and were soon getting attacked by the strange Orcs on their wild beasts. Gandalf had managed to find a hiding spot and yelled for them all to enter.

He was the second to slide down and watched as the rest piled in afterwards. Yet Kili did not follow. Bilbo climbed up towards the opening and watched as Thorin called for Kili to get in. He looked back towards Gandalf and saw the wizard looking at him with concern.

"Kili!" Bilbo shouted after Thorin yet Kili did not respond.

Gandalf was shaking his head and motioning to Bilbo to come down by the rest of them. Thorin was enraged as he screamed at Kili to drop the bow and come into the tunnel with them. Bilbo saw that Kili was being overtaken and he wasn't even sure the dwarf could make it back to the tunnel without being attacked by one of the wargs. Taking a deep breath and knowing Gandalf would kill him for this sooner than later, Bilbo jumped from the hiding place and ran to Kili's side. He wasn't sure why he made the decision or what he planned on doing once he got there but he knew he had to do it.

Bilbo noticed the Orc before Kili did. It was a viscous creature with blackness oozing from every pore on its body. With a sword lifted above its head, it silently made it's way to Kili. The dwarf was too busy with a warg to his left to notice either the Orc or Bilbo. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo picked up a giant rock and flew it towards the Orc in hopes of slowing it down. It hit him in the face and caused him to take a step back for a moment. With that little time given to them, Bilbo jumped in front of Kili and screamed at him to run. Sadly, the words did not register as quickly as the Orc's swords could jab.

Bilbo saw the sword entering him before he felt it. The blackened blade burned on it's way out and he knew then it had been slick with poison. As soon as the metal fully left his body did the pain begin and he let out a loud howl. A rough burning deep in his gut spread up to his chest and down to his toes. He saw the blood land onto the grass when his knees buckled. The burning was so bright and so rigid that he felt he would never be whole again. His skin was seared where the blade had penetrated and he felt sick.

It only took a few of the smallest moments before the Orc was dead and Kili's arms lifting him in the air. The movement sent another ripple of pain up his back and his spine arched as he let out another scream. In all his short days he had never experienced pain as such. Once, as a small child, he fell too close to a fire and burnt his shin, which did not heal for weeks. He had been living his life since then convinced he had gone through the worse.

Once in Kili's arms, his world began to turn grey. It was very difficult for him to focus his eyes on the dwarf's face. He could not tell if Kili was angry with him for being so stupid to jump in front of the sword or frustrated that he now had to run across the field with him bleeding all over the place. Bilbo could hear him shouting something to him but his ears could not pick up the words. Hurt, in pain, and disappointed in himself for getting them in this mess of trouble, the hobbit decided it would just be a better idea if he closed his eyes and stayed quiet while they figured out this mess. But once his eyes were shut, he found he truly could not open them and the world around him got dark before all sound was gone.

Truth to be told, Kili was neither angry nor frustrated but terrified. He had been careless in believing that he had the situation under control. He should have made for the passage when Thorin yelled at him to. He should not have tried to play the hero. He saw the Orc running to him and figured he had another few moments to shoot a warg to the left. Never did he expect Bilbo to jump in front of him and take the sword to his gut. Time stood still as Kili looked into the eyes of the Orc as he drove his wicked blade through his friend. Darkness was in this creature's soul as it gave the weapon a twist before pulling it out. Bilbo's screams were the trigger for Kili to stab the foul creature in the throat with a small dagger he managed to retrieve from his belt. The hobbit then was kneeled to the ground, letting out small whimpers and hugging his middle. Kili saw the blood pooling out of him, stained dark purple with flecks of a strange whiteness. The smell was that of iron and sulfur. Poison was the only answer.

It was when Kili picked up Bilbo in his arms that he saw how serious the injury was. Bilbo's face was contorted into a scream when his body was moved and his shirt, as well as his hands, was burning from the poison blade. Kili yelled at Bilbo to wrap his arms around his neck and found the hobbit could not hear him. He begged as he ran towards the rocks for Bilbo to listen, to be alright, to talk to him, but there was no response. Soon, the hobbit shut his eyes and even though he still letting out ragged little breaths, he remained still and quiet.

"Kili!" Gandalf shouted, now running towards the Orcs that were closing in, "Get into the passage and follow the trail! Make haste!"

Kili pushed his legs harder and slide down towards his fellow dwarves. It was then he realized he was holding the hobbit close to his heart. There was a bright light and suddenly the opening was closed. Gandalf had sealed the exit. They were safe, but lost without their wizard.

"Set Baggins down, we should check his injury," Thorin demanded.

Kili found it difficult to let Bilbo go. Fili put his hand on his shoulder, giving him strength to pass him onto Thorin. With a heavy heart, Kili put his head on Fili's shoulder.

"This is all my fault," Kili moaned out.

"Be strong," Fili gave Kili a reassuring slap on the back. "The hobbit was set on keeping you safe. We all watched as he ran out to you. He chose to protect you."

Thorin was looking at the wound mark, seeing how deeply the flesh had been seared. It was not so deep and did not injure any major organs. Any man, hobbit, or dwarf could have survived this wound within a few days with a nice stich up and some rest. But this blade had been covered in poison, one of which Thorin had never seen. From the looks of it, it was fast moving. Bilbo was paler than he was the day they had met him and sweat was running down his face. His body was finding it hard to defeat the poison. Although Thorin expected where the tunnels might lead, he knew they had no other option.

"Kili, pick up the lad, we make for the exit." Thorin commanded. "We move out."

"But we don't even know what is at the end of these damned tunnels!" Gloin shouted.

"It is the only way out," Bofur pointed towards the new wall.

Kili noticed that Bilbo began to shake. At first it was just a small tremor in his foot but it soon erupted into a full seizure. Kili shouted for help as he jumped down to Bilbo and held his arms down. Fili was quick to respond and held his legs down, both holding him still so he wouldn't hurt himself. This was far too much for Kili, already feeling guilty, that he began to let out small sobs.

"Please, Bilbo, please stop this," Kili begged.

Luckily, the seizure lasted only moments before Bilbo stopped and opened his dark eyes. But they were glazed over and he focused only on the ceiling. His mouth began to move as if he was talking to no one in the cave. Kili picked Bilbo up again, studying his moving lips and just thankful breath was coming out of them. With the first act of his own will, Bilbo instinctually wrapped his arms around Kili's neck and Kili could have cried out of joy that he was still with them, if only slightly.

"Come now, lads," Bofur pointed out to the opening, "Gandalf said he'd meet us there. It is the only chance for Bilbo's survival."

So they made haste, running through the tunnels and searching a way out. Thorin marched head of them, occasionally yelling out if the hobbit was still with them. Kili found it difficult to respond, so focused on Bilbo's movement and the way his eyes stayed set on the ceiling that Fili had to shout back to their leader. The wound had clotted but still smelled of something distinct and metallic. His skin was seemed transparent around the seared flesh. It would take a miracle to find away to heal the wound back together. Soft words began to come out of his mouth and he muttered in a language that Kili did not understand. Gloin hissed when he recognized the hobbit was speaking in the Elvish tongue. All was going fine with the journey, no strange twists or drops, when there became a fork in the road. They had been running for less than a quarter of an hour.

"Let Bilbo rest for a moment," Thorin told Kili, "Bofur, go down one tunnel, Fili the other. Be quick and see which each leads."

As the two ran off, Kili set Bilbo down, making sure to wrap his cloak up in a pillow for the hobbit's small head. Thorin placed his hand on Kili's shoulder as he watched Bilbo's actions.

"Kili…do not feel his death his your fault," Thorin spoke quietly.

"How can you speak of his death when he is draws breath?" Kili snapped, placing a hand of Bilbo's face. "He will make it through this, and when he does, I will stand next to him for all his life. He is the most loyal of any dwarf, man, elf, or hobbit I have ever had the honor of knowing."

It was then Bilbo took in a deep breath and a small cough before turning to Kili. His eyes were the same brown color they had been in the past and his lips were set in a small smile. Kili grabbed the hobbit's hand yet still felt the ice they had become.

"I had a dream," Bilbo began, his voice so thin, "Of a lady all in white. She was so beautiful and majestic that I wept at her feet…she must have been the queen of the stars…"

Kili took in a deep breath, his heart pounding. For the first time in his life, he did not want to hear about the stars.

"Everything was so grey and she turned so herself. She spoke to me and I begged her to wake me up…"

Bilbo began to shake again, a small tremor in his leg that was too noticeable to Kili. The other were taking too long and Kili would not sit here and listen to Bilbo's last speech without getting him help. Picking Bilbo up again, he took off down the darkest hallways. He could hear Thorin shouting for him to come back, but there was no stopping him. He passed Fili but did not stop. Bilbo still shook in his arms, those small hands wrapped around his neck and the cold sweat kept him soaking.

"She told me to concentrate and to search for the light," Bilbo moaned out. The initial wave of shock must have left the hobbit for he was moan and writhing against him. Thorin had told him once that when a soul leaves the body, it is a painful experience and that is why you see dying dwarfs fidgeting and crying out even in sickness. He feared this was it as the raced through the darken tunnel. He had to keep Bilbo talking.

"Did you find it, Boggins?" Kili tried to keep Bilbo cheerful.

"I searched and searched and she told me to look harder," Bilbo said before crying out, clenching his hands into Kili's rough leather quiver. "I told her she had to wake me up, I had to wake up…"

Kili turned a corner and found they were stepping out into the brightness of an Elven city. Kili had a hatred for elves as most did but knew this was their only option. Not thinking twice, he ran down the trail towards the city.

"You did wake up so you must have found it," Kili told Bilbo, giving a quick glance towards the hobbit.

Bilbo was so pale yet gave him a big smile. Softly, the hobbit placed a hand on Kili's face. Kili stopped just short of the bridge and gave Bilbo a much harder look. The hobbit was dying, this Kili knew, but his smile was still the brightest he had ever seen. Kili placed his hand over the smaller one and gave it a squeeze.

"You are the only light," Bilbo muttered.

With these small words, Bilbo began to lose focus once again and let out a few small whimpers before digging his face into Kili's armor. There was little time, Kili knew, and no more than ever did he feel that Bilbo's moments were numbered. As he stepped onto the small bridge leading towards the great steps of the city, he found an elf coming down to greet them. Kili pumped his legs harder to reach him.

"Master Dwarf, may I ask what brings you to our city," The elf asked.

"Please, he's been stabbed by a poisoned blade," Kili huffed out, "He is dying. He needs assistance."

"I'm sorry," The elf said, looking down at the dying hobbit. "I must get Lord Elrond's word to allow entrance to strangers."

Kili nearly screamed at the elf if it wasn't for a soft voice that fell to them from the top of the stairs. A woman dressed in silk, called down to them before seemingly gliding down to the steps. Her skin was like snow and her eyes were pools of waters staring down. Kili did not feel fear but hope.

"Lindir, this hobbit has been poisoned," She scolded the elf and bent down to look at him. "He needs to get to my father's healing waters right away. Follow me, Master Dwarf."

The she-elf raced up the steps with Kili close behind her. Although the scenery was beautiful, he did not take a moment to look at it. They ran through open rooms and past Elven beauties before coming to a door made from the finest of oak.

"We must be quick, Master…?" She asked.

"I am Kili of Thorin's company, and this is Bilbo Baggins, also of Thorin's company."

"Master Kili, Master Baggins, follow me." She opened the door.

The room was large and in the open, as most of the rooms were. It had several beds that were unused and in the back stood a bath with water constantly falling from the ceiling. The water fell into a large circular tub only a few inches off the ground that could easily have had the whole company standing under the waters. The room smelled of spring in the Mountains.

The She-Elf instructed Kili to place Bilbo on a nearby bed and to remove his coat and undershirt. Kili was quick in doing so and removed the blood stained mess from Bilbo. Bilbo's eyes squeezed shut as Kili removed his suspenders from his shoulders. The hobbit's skin was pale and hairless, so very different from his own body. It was strange how beautiful Kili found the hobbit's skin and how distraught he felt seeing the open wound breaking form the illusion of Elven beauty in something so small. The wound was darkened with the white poison leaving small traces around the edges. It no longer burned but Kili knew there would always be a mark to remind Bilbo of what he had went through if he managed to live through this. Which he would, Kili was sure of it.

The She-Elf returned and picked Bilbo up in her arms. Bilbo opened his eyes for a moment to look at her before turning his gaze to Kili. With his cracked lips, he spoke.

"Make sure you watch for my star," Bilbo tried to smile but let out just a ragged breath. Kili turned away, no longer being able to look at what he had done.

"Bilbo Baggins, I am Arwen Evenstar and you are in my father's home." She whispered to whimpering hobbit as she rushed to the waters. "I am going to help you."

Kili stood back as Arwen went to the falling waters and stepped into them. Her back was turned to him and he watched as the water clung to her body. She sung in the words of her people as the water fell on them and when the song was over, he watched as Bilbo's arms fell from her neck. He feared the worse. Yet when she turned, he saw that Bilbo's wound was nearly mended with only a bright pink scar where it had once been. The hobbit drew a steady breath but remained asleep.

"Will he live, my lady?" Kili asked as she set the wet hobbit on a nearby bed.

"It will take time and even I cannot guarantee it." Arwen said as she went to the door. "Stay with him and I will send for my father when he returns. "

With that, she left and Kili was alone with Bilbo. The hobbit looked remarkably better and Kili let out a sigh of relief. To think that this all happened in less than an hour truly made Kili question time itself for it was the longest hour he had ever lived. Taking an armchair, Kili sat close to Bilbo's bed and took his hand in his. The poison had not fully left him and Kili knew there was about to be a whirlwind of pain for the poor hobbit. Yet all he could think of was Bilbo's smile as Kili had looked upon him before entering Rivendell. How sweetly Bilbo muttered those soft words.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Bilbo…" Kili began and gripped his hand tighter. "But when you wake up, I will forever be in your debt. I will forever be your loyal companion and will stand by your side until my death. I am swearing my fidelity to you and all you must do is live…" Kili's voice cracked and the heavy sobs he had been holding in came out. "You are the finest thing I've ever seen and worth more than gold, dear Bilbo. Please just be well."

He brought Bilbo's hand to his lips and left a soft kiss on his knuckles before cradling his own hand and Bilbo's against his cheek. Perhaps it was the guilt of knowing this could have been prevented or perhaps it was something more but all Kili knew was that he had never felt so lost in his entire life. But like most stories, in the darkest of times a light breaks through. Bilbo gripped Kili's hand back.

"Tell me what all this sobbing is about," Bilbo groaned as he tried to sit up.

Kili howled a loud 'whoop!' and brought Bilbo up into his arms. Bilbo let out a loud 'getoffme!' and Kili apologized and set him down. The hobbit lightly rubbed the scar on his stomach before letting out a soft laugh.

"I'm alive," Bilbo smiled.

"Yes," Kili chuckled, "I never doubted you for moment."

The door opened and a very tall elf entered with Gandalf. Gandalf shook his head slowly at Bilbo and rested on his staff.

"Figures it would be the hobbit to jump in front of a orc's sword," Gandalf said. "Good thing you've got a dwarf with legs like wind and the healing of the Elves to say your sorry behind."

Bilbo gave Kili a small smile again. He could see the happiness in the dwarf's eyes and did not even try to pull his hand away from him. For the first time in his life, he was happy to have someone so close to his side. Of course, he would never tell Kili that he remembered the complements he had given him as well as the promises. Bilbo would instead smile towards this cheerful dwarf in utter respect and devotion and hope that perhaps Kili still felt the same when Bilbo wasn't at death's door. For Bilbo's stomach still turned and his heart still jumped at the thought of Kili and he was now certain that it was a very good feeling after all.


	2. Dreams and Tickle Fights

a/n: Sorry for the last chapter. Even though it was very long it had so many typos. I am ashamed of myself. This rating may go up...I'm not sure. I've decided to say screw it and write some fluff. If anyone is interested, I would love to continue this. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was lost.

He knew he was in a grey land and he was aware that his steps brought him closer to a pedestal. Other than that, he was completely dumbfounded on how he arrived at this place and what he was supposed to do. So he kept moving until his toes hit the base of stone.

It was chest high and scooped down the middle, creating a small bath for the likes of birds or other small forest animals. The bath was filled with water that swirled without wind and glittered without sun. He watched as the waters shifted and became a mirror of different world or time. The Shire was clear in the image but not as it was when he left it. In ruin and despair, he watched in horror as his fellow hobbits marched chained and whipped by foul Orcs. He could not watch anymore and pulled his gaze away, his heart racing and sweat pouring down his forehead. His eyes squeezed shut and pushed away the sights he had seen.

After a few short breaths, Bilbo open his eyes to find a woman standing in front of him. She was an Elf of the most majestic kind and held herself with a regal sense. Just like her world, she herself turned to a greyness before his eyes. He gasped and tried to take a step back but found he couldn't move.

"Your fate is in your hands, Bilbo Baggins," The Elf told him. "You just need to find the light."

"What light?" Bilbo asked and was answered with a mighty bang.

* * *

Screaming, he shot up from his bed and immediately regretted it. The poison had been slowly leaving his body and caused a deep fire in his gut where the bright pink cut resided. He knew he would forever have that ugly thing upon his flesh and it caused a burning pain to erupt as soon as he had sat up.

Kili was quickly at his side and pushed him down against the pillows. The dwarf had remained close by since they had arrived in Rivendell only hours before. It was now night and the moon was high in the sky in this peaceful abode. He remained in the healing room and was told he was progressing nicely enough that their journey could resume as soon as soon as tomorrow night. Although Gandalf and the rest of the company took this as a good sign, Kili wouldn't budge.

"Shush, shush, it's alright," Kili whispered.

"Sorry…" Bilbo nervously laughed and rubbed the scar. "Just a bad dream."

"The lady in grey, right?" Kili turned and grabbed a wet cloth and wiped Bilbo's burning forehead.

The comment threw Bilbo off as he didn't recall telling him about this dream. But he just sighed and nodded his head, allowing Kili comfort him. Truth was, he enjoyed having Kili touch him and nurse him back to health. Anyone else he would have shooed away but Kili was different. Bilbo couldn't place it, but Kili made him feel safe and warm. It was nice if not a bit daunting.

"No matter." Kili gave him a comforting smile and made his way to the healing waters. "Lady Arwen has given me orders to wash your scar and since I have sworn my fidelity I am bound by honor to do so. So off with your shirt, Boggins!"

Bilbo cocked his eyebrow towards the dwarf before letting out a nervous chuckle. The thought of Kili's hands against his flesh unleash that turning in his stomach and he would do anything to make it go away. Yet he watched as Kili bent at the waist to fill the bowl with the blessed waters.

"That is alright, Kili, I think I can manage that myself…"Bilbo started before Kili cut him off.

"Come on, now, why be shy around me?" Kili snorted.

Kili sat on the side of the bed and gave Bilbo a disapproving smile. Bilbo sighed, knowing he would not win this fight, and removed his shirt. The action caused a stabbing in his gut and he let out a hiss. With this discomfort he did not noticed Kili's eyes glancing over his skin...

* * *

True, Kili was young and his mind was filled with thoughts of debauchery and adventure but the strange images that this hobbit gave him were enough to drive someone to do things they would regret. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kili placed the bowl on the disregarded chair and rang the cloth out. Bilbo had such pale skin so different from his own. While Kili possessed define muscle of youth and dark hair on his body, Bilbo was so soft and smooth that Kili swore that Bilbo had to be half Elf.

"Tell me...are all hobbits as hairless as you?" Kili tried to make a joke as he pressed the cloth against his skin.

"I've got hair," Bilbo chuckled before taking a deep breath as the cloth pressed against his skin. "Just not as much as dwarves."

"Hair on your tops and your feet perhaps." Kili steadied his hand as he softly petted the scar. "Otherwise you are as hairless as a newborn kitten."

He allowed the cloth to slip farther down his palm, letting his fingertips drag across Bilbo's flesh. The silkiness sent ripples of chills up Kili's arms. No other person had ever done this to him before. He quite enjoyed it.

"I wouldn't call us kittens," Bilbo responded, "Just because I haven't got hair on my face or chest doesn't mean I don't have it at all."

It was now Kili's turn to cock his eyebrow and beg his wondering mind to calm down. His thoughts raced on what is the right course of action to take to kill the swelling inside of him. Humor always seemed like a good approach.

"I can give you a beard!" Kili excitedly said and put the cloth against Bilbo's chin.

Bilbo let out what could only be deemed as a 'belly laugh' and fought back against Kili's current facial assault. Kili teased back, tickling the hobbit just under his arms with one hand (being mindful of the scar) and holding his wrists down with the other hand. Bilbo begged for mercy yet laughed so hard that he cried. Kili would often look back at this one moment in time later in his life and reflect on how it was the moment where he fell hopelessly and utterly in love with Bilbo Baggins.

Also it would be the first time a moment was not ruined by interruption and the tickle fight came to an end as they both fell into each other arms. Both heaving with laughter and trying to catch their breaths, Kili took this opportunity to run his hands down Bilbo's back and remember each muscle of skin in fear he would never feel them again. Bilbo's warm back pressed against his hands with each breath.

"Is giving me a back massage part of sworn loyalty?" Bilbo awkwardly asked.

Kili drew back and rubbed the back of his neck. He had been caught.

"Because I don't think I would turn down one," Bilbo shyly said.

Kili's lips broke into a small smile. Things were about to get interesting.


	3. Did you love him?

a/n: Thank you all so much for dealing with my shoddy writing! I do really appreciate the reviews. I figured I could take this seriously and try to write like an adult, but once again screw it, this is fanfiction and I might as well have fun with it. All is completely AU, of course, and slash is here as well. Last warning, rating with probably go up soon. Not entirely sure so don't take my word on it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you love him?" Sam asked.

Bilbo had half forgotten he was telling this tale to another person. Sam's eyes were now dry and full of wonder. Bilbo cleared his throat and decided that the rest of the account was not appropriate for the young hobbit.

"Come now, Samwise, I'm sure Master Elrond will allow you into the healing room if we ask politely," Bilbo said.

"But did you love him, if you don't mind me asking?" Sam pressed again.

"Maybe another time we can talk more about this," Bilbo responded. "But for now go on and see Frodo."

Sam looked as though he wanted to ask one last time but the thought of Frodo pulled him away from Bilbo and to the healing room. Bilbo was thankful and finally let out a sigh of relief when the gardener was given entrance. Sam was a noble hobbit and Frodo should be delighted to have such a loyal companion by his side. Loyality….this was why Bilbo was so careful to avoid the subject of Kili. Yes, perhaps once he loved the dwarf and some days more than others he still adored him. But scars run deep and grudges are hard to pass. Kili would always be his first taste of sweetness to the heart and one not easily forgotten. Yearning, he made his way down the hall to his room.

Bilbo was used to solitary nights but some were lonelier than others.

* * *

"You sure you can stand just fine?" Kili asked, his hand still resting on Bilbo's lower back.

"Yes, Kili, I am fine," Bilbo sternly said, taking a few steps to prove his point. "I feel nothing but a small ache where the scar rests. Nothing a little bit of cream can't handle."

Another day had passed and night had fallen once again. They were to leave in the morning by orders of Gandalf. Thorin, Balin, and the wizard were now seeking council with Elrond on the matters of the map. Bilbo was to go with them but with Kili denied entrance to the secret gathering, he felt best to stay behind and rest up. With Kili nearby, of course.

The other dwarves had stopped by to see if their hobbit still drew breath. Bofur stayed for a short time to chat and Fili came in and out as if he suspected Kili to do something stupid but otherwise they had hours to themselves. The two would fall into deep conversation about the different worlds that they knew. Kili was interested in the Shire since he had seen so little of it. He was dazzled by the life Bilbo led and Bilbo was dazzled by the amusement. Simplicity was something Kili must not have known. They made their way outside still speaking on matters of hobbits. Bilbo was sat in an upright chair looking towards the stars. Kili was sitting upon a balcony fearing neither height nor falling.

"So…you are saying you simply _pay_ this Gaffer lad to weed your garden?" Kili snorted.

"I suppose," Bilbo shrugged. "I mean…I help when I find time."

"And where is your time usually?" Kili asked.

"My books or my writing." Bilbo smiled at the thought.

"Or eating?" Kili laughed.

"Excuse you!" Bilbo became defensive and rested his elbows on his knees. "We don't eat all the time. We just have breakfast and second breakfast…elevenses, lunch,tea…dinner, supper…ok, maybe we eat more than dwarves but still!"

Kili proceeded to let out another loud chortle before falling silent. Bilbo found he could not produce words to break the strangeness that had fallen over them. Instead his attention turned to how the moonlight tumbled upon Kili. He looked as though he was a statue in this Elven home. His left leg perched on the railing in line with his body and his right leg swinging just inches from the floor created a hypnotizing effect. The light had cast a shadow upon him that left his face in darkness yet his eyes glittered under his furrowed brow. If Bilbo could he would very much like to have touched his face to make sure he wasn't carved from stone.

"Is there a misses at home? "Kili broke the silence with the bizarre question.

"No Misses Baggins," Bilbo said, holding up his left hand. "Bachelorhood for me."

Kili jumped from the balcony and placed his back against the railing, letting his arms spread against it. The dwarf gave him a peculiar smile. Bilbo wasn't sure what in the world it meant.

"Why would that be?" Kili asked.

"Never really connected with the lasses, I suppose," Bilbo found it queer explaining why. Dozens of hobbit lads remained bachelors but he never really given it grand thought. "They are fine folk, don't get me wrong, I just prefer the company of…"

"Lads?" Kili grinned.

"Myself!" Bilbo found Kili's answer insulting and jumped to his feet.

Kili groaned an apology behind him but Bilbo was having none of it. Although Bilbo was furious with the accusation he knew that it was at least half-truth. He never found lasses as appealing as the other lads. Plenty of times he had watch young Hamfast work and wondered what it would be like to have the strong tanned hobbit in his own bed. But he never acted upon these desires. It just wouldn't have been proper.

Frustrated, he made his way to the healing waters after lighting a few candles in the darkened room. His scar was aching something fierce and he felt that the warmth of the blessed waters would soothe his pain and his mood. It was still difficult to lift his arms over head without an immense hurt running down his side. He let out a loud hiss of breath when he tried.

"Damn this scar!" He shouted, his hands clutching at the throbbing.

"Here…give me your arm," Kili stated as he came towards him.

"No, I can do it myself," Bilbo growled but once again a ripple of pain ran through him.

"Let me help you, you stubborn thing," Kili demanded.

Bilbo finally agreed and Kili softly pulled the shift sleeves away from Bilbo's arms and then pulled it away from his head. Bilbo felt the chill in the air hitting his body and small bumps formed on his arms. Kili tossed the shirt to the side and reached for a cloth. The dwarf had done this dozens of times and Bilbo was beginning to feel as though he had become dependent.

"You don't have to wait on me anymore," Bilbo kindly said.

Kili dipped the cloth in the water and rung out the excess. There was a luscious grin breaking across his face. Bilbo could not stay mad at him.

"Will you just hush," Kili saidand came to stand before him. "I enjoy helping a helpless kitten."

"I am not a kitten," Bilbo said through an embarrassed smile.

Bilbo's breath caught as Kili placed his hand on his bare shoulder. He did not feel the pressure of the cloth as his concentration stayed on the fingers lightly pressing into his skin. He tried to steal a glimpse of Kili's eyes but found they were already focused on him. The air was so think between them that he felt he would have to swim to break away. Of course, being a Baggins, he did not know how to swim and was stuck in Kili's gaze.

"I know it's an ugly scar," Bilbo tried to laugh, "I wouldn't look at it if I didn't have to."

Kili's gaze broke and he looked down at the scar.

"No, it is not ugly," Kili stammered. "It's actually beautiful."

"You are mad," Bilbo whispered.

Kili shook his head and put the cloth on the nearby table. Taking a small step back, Kili took to his knees and placed one hand above the scar and another resting on Bilbo's hip. His eyes squinted as he peered over the scar for a few moments before looking up at Bilbo.

"I've further investigated and have come to the same conclusion." Kili hinted before leaving a small kiss right below the scar. "Scars are trophies won in battle. Wear it with pride…which I know you hobbits have much of."

Bilbo wanted nothing more than to have those lips meet his own. Kili's hands did not leave his body as he rose to the good foot taller that he was than Bilbo. His heart was racing and his thoughts fleeing. The lady in grey, the sword plunging him, stars, strawberries, Kili's promises…

"Alright then…"Bilbo muttered. "I'm just going to take a bath."

He turned to the healing waters to suppress the smile on his face. Although the kiss was strange it was exhilarating. His mind in a dizzy haze, he unbuttoned his breeches and let them fall to his ankles. It was then he recalled Kili was in the room. Turning quickly, he covered himself and spluttered out an apology.

"It's alright Boggins," Kili joked. "I've seen nude dwarves before."

"I am not a dwarf though," Bilbo declared as he took a step back. "I am a…"

His word was lost as he hit the rim of the bath and fell in. The healing waters were just high enough were he could comfortably sit in them and would only come up to knee height for a walking Elf. Falling in did not leave him in any danger but did cause a nasty bruise on his backside. Kili ran to the edge of the tub and grabbed his flapping arms.

"I'm fine!" Bilbo shouted.

He was conflicted. Being a Baggins forced him to pick pride yet the Took side of him begged for the idea of the exotic dwarf. He wasn't sure which lineage was going to win this fight. So he forced Kili's offer of help away and moved to the other end of the waters. Curse them for being so clear. He would have done anything for some soap to fill the tub with bubbles. Instead he was forced to cover his nether reigns with his hands. This all seemed to amuse the dwarf which in turned angered the hobbit. Kili began to further intrigue him as he unclipped his armor and began to remove his boots.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bilbo asked, moving to the farthest end of the tub.

"You've never bathed with another male before?" Kili laughed.

This dwarf was testing his patience.

"I've been told to bathe in these waters, Kili, and I don't think Master Elrond would appreciate you just jumping in and getting dirt everywhere. "

Kili shrugged and tore his shirt away. Bilbo felt his jaw fall and swiftly pushed it back up. Having grown up with hobbits Bilbo had never seen someone who looked like him. Deep muscles created by fighting were graced by dark hair from his chest to the rim of his pants. It took such strength for him to pull his eyes away.

"I think this 'Master Elrond' doesn't need to know," Kili cooed and slowly unbuttoned the first row of his pants. "Also, I believe I owe you a massage. I did promise."

Speechless and stunned, Bilbo's eyes didn't bother leaving Kili's hands. His hands pulled each button away from their loop until his pants were free to drop. Bilbo knew that Kili was enjoying his pleasure at the sight but even the Baggins' side was telling Bilbo to pay attention. Finally the pants fell to the floor and Kili entered the bath hurriedly.

"It's cold out there!" Kili laughed.

"Um…yes." Bilbo stuttered and found there was more than one reason for his hands to remain where they were.

"Turn around then," Kili said while making a twirling motion with his finger. "Back to me. I figure that you are still sore from your wound and I know how to take care of that."

Bilbo nodded and slowly turned his back to Kili. He had to manage his breathing and convince his mind stay focused when Kili began to massage the knots away from his back. So he let his shoulder relax and enjoyed the warmness of Kili's hardened palms and the soothing waters. Each grip Kili created was a breath of new life to his sore muscles. Awakening happened throughout his body as Kili explored it. Slowly they moved towards each other. Having started with Bilbo arm's length away, he now found himself nearly in Kili's lap. But as he just entered the deepest of relaxations with Kili rubbing his hips his respectability caught up with him.

"Whoa, whoa!" Bilbo hollered and jumped from the water and to the dry ground. He quickly snagged a towel and wrapped it around his middle.

"What happened?" Kili asked, standing and revealing himself for all to see.

"Don't get me wrong, it felt nice but…"Bilbo started but groaned when he caught sight of Kili's figure. This was too much, he decided, as he pulled his breeches up. "This is not appropriate."

"Then tell me what is appropriate?" Kili asked as he got out of the tub. "You leaving your home to journey with a bunch of dwarves you have never met because a man with a pointy hat told you do? This is your chance to do things you have never done before." Kili threw the towel away and pulled his own pants up. "Isn't that what you wanted? An adventure?"

In the simplest of ways that was the answer. It was what he had wanted. An adventure. A chance to be someone he wasn't. A chance to see the world and do things he had never done before. Everyone had to start somewhere. This was going to be his somewhere.

"May I kiss you?" Bilbo stuttered.

"Please," Kili urged and brought him up in his arms.

Bilbo had never kissed another person and wasn't sure what he was expecting. Bilbo's toes just touched the floor as Kili clung onto him. Kili's rough lips gripped his own and he let out his breath as he sunk into the kiss. Allowing his lips to mold into Kili's, he finally brought his arms around that strong neck. It was not as complicated as Bilbo had always imagined and came quite naturally. The next part was a bit of a surprise.

There was a grand difference between Bilbo and Kili's ages. Bilbo was grown and matured for a hobbit and having lost much of the childish practices and urges years before. Kili was still young for a dwarf and when the need hit him he acted upon it. So after their kiss, as Bilbo pulled away to say something, Kili found it would only be suitable to attack Bilbo was a much harder and passionate kiss. Bilbo opened his eyes in disbelief as Kili shoved him against the nearby table. Bilbo was unsure how to act as Kili pushed his body against his own. Their bare chests pressing against each other felt nice but slightly suffocating. It was when Kili grabbed Bilbo's leg and wrapped it around his waist that Bilbo knew he had to stop this before it went to far.

"Kili, calm down," Bilbo marveled still at how out of breath he was.

"Why?" Kili asked before kissing Bilbo's neck.

"Oh goodness that feels…no, Kili, we need to stop." Bilbo pulled away and considered the situation. "I am Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, a respectable hobbit of The Shire. Now here I am hundreds of miles away and doing thing I would have never done back home!"

"Without a shirt on as well," Kili chortled.

"With the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield no less!" Bilbo smirked. "Perhaps Gandalf was right. I do have some Took in me."

"We should bring that side out more," Kili grinned and placed a hand upon his cheek.

Bilbo smiled at the gesture. He wasn't sure how to proceed since he had never had a lover before. He had always been under the impression he would remain a respectable hobbit until his death but this adventure had brought out a different side to him. He wanted to live as he had not in the past. He wanted secret kisses from an admirer. He wanted to gaze upon a body and predict what he would do to it later. Finally fate had brought him that person in the form of a dwarf. True, Kili was young and this was dangerous, but Bilbo was willing to take the chance.

"We mustn't tell anyone about this," Bilbo disclosed. "I don't believe they would understand."

"Agreed." Kili's boyish grin failed to leave his face.

"We also must never make hint this is happening."

"Of course," Kili beamed before laying a kiss once again upon Bilbo's lips.

Bilbo smiled and realized how cold he was. Taking Kili's hand, he brought him to the foot of the large bed. With a tilt of his head, Bilbo crawled in and was pleased to see Kili following him.

"I've never had someone before," Bilbo shyly whispered as he pulled the covers around them.

"Never?" Kili said and rested his hand on Bilbo's covered hip. Bilbo shook his head. "Then I can't expect you to give me pleasure if you don't know what it feels like. I'll just have to show you."

Bilbo smiled and awkwardly placed his hand onto Kili's shoulder. Kili let out a moan and softly began kissing him. Their timing was sloppy at first but soon it became a dance. Kili tasted of smoke fire and Bilbo took in as much of it as he could. His hand swayed from the top of Kili's arm to his wrist and back. Their legs were tangled in each other and Kili would press his concealed hips against Bilbo's. They kept things slow and soon found that weariness was taking hold of them. The candles melted to wax and the flames were extinguished by the wind as the new lovers slept in each other's arms.

* * *

The sun was just waking as Bofur made his way to the healing room. Thorin had been told they must leave unnoticed in the early morning. Bofur elected to wake Bilbo and Kili as the rest of the company packed and waited just outside of Rivendell. Bofur was a jolly sort and never thought bad of anyone. So when he opened the door without knocking to the healing room he did not expect to find Bilbo seemingly nude wrapped in Kili's arms.

Bofur stood there for a moment, his eyebrows shot to the top of his head and his jaw to the floor. Taking a step back, he closed the door and thought for a moment. Kili was in bed with their burglar. Then he smiled.

"It could have always been an Elf," Bofur chuckled and set a rapid set of knocks upon the door.

A chorus of 'Just a minute!" sang from behind the door. Bofur kept to himself smiling. Although it was not known to their race to have relations with hobbits…or anyone else for that matter…Bofur figured it would all be fine. It wasn't harming him so why should it matter to him?

Bilbo came out first, his hair a bit muffled but his pack on his back and looking better than he had when they entered Rivendell. Kili came out after him and was still clipping up his armor.

"Oh, you smell nice there, Bilbo, taken a nice bath, have you?" Bofur said, enjoying the hobbit's embarrassed cheeks. "And you actually look clean Kili! Hopefully Master Baggins was giving you some lessons in cleanliness."

Kili muttered something under his breath and hurried them along. Bofur kept his smile wide and they made their way to the entrance where the rest of the company was kept. As they traveled the pathways, Bilbo's feet suddenly stopped and his eyes went wide. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"What is it lad?" Bofur asked, noting how quickly Kili raced back to Bilbo.

"It's just…."Bilbo did a double take before pointing to a balcony high above them. "That woman there with Gandalf…she was in my dreams."

"Are you sure?" Kili asked. "The sunrise may be tricking you."

"I've never been more certain," Bilbo said.

"If so, that would be the Lady Galadriel," Bofur explained. "She is here to see Gandalf. We really must be going, though."

With that the trio went off to meet the rest of the company and continue their journey. Bofur smiled at the lads as they walked side by side. He could see by the way Bilbo so openly talked to Kili that the hobbit was truly comfortable at last. He could also tell by Kili's smile that the dwarf completely adored the little thing. Also, Bofur couldn't help but notice Kili slipping out the name 'kitten' a time or two.

* * *

_Bonus Scene_:

"Lord Elrond, you must come quickly to the healing room!" Lindir pleaded. "Something horrible has happened!"

Elrond made haste to the room. The healing room was something of special importance to his people and if something were to happen to it he wasn't sure what he would do. Coming upon the room, he took in a deep breath before entering. Everything looked as if nothing had been touched saved for the slept in bed.

"Is this a joke, Lindir?" Elrond cocked his eyebrow. "I don't find this humorous."

"It is the tub..."Lindir pointed towards the waters.

Elrond slowly made his way to the tub and peered in. What he saw was pure horror. The waters still flowed clear but around the tub was a dark ring of grim and dirt. As if a dwarf had been in the waters...

"Gandalf!" Elrond shouted so loudly that the birds flew away from nearby trees and the grazing deer slunk back into the woods.

Gandalf, who had just finished talking to Galadriel, heard the call and knew it could not be good. Pushing the brim of his hat over his eyes, Gandalf hurriedly tried to escape the wrath of the angry Elven Lord.


End file.
